¿ Dolor O Soledad ?
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Me tienes arto juvia con tus acosos decía gray . déjame en paz de una buena vez dijo gray con enfado pero gray sama dijo juvia apunto de llorar cap 6 UP lemon * finalizada*
1. C

**T**odos los de fairy tail estaban en la espera a que gray respondiera todo lo sucedido en esa misma tarde

_ ¿Cómo pudimos confiarnos a que gray dejara sus sentimientos en claro? _ erza se encontraba demasiado furiosa y estaba recargada en la barra.

_ Lo se erza sabes que gray es muy estúpido y tsundere con las mujeres _ decía Lucy molesta

_ Estúpido stripper tenía que decirle eso a juvia sabiendo que es demasiado frágil con sus sentimientos _ dijo gajeel con tono aburrido.

_ Lo sabemos gajeel pero lo importante aquí es que juvia este bien y que no cometa una estupidez por culpa de gray _ decía mirajene triste.

**Flashback **

_ Gray ~sama _ decía juvia emocionada de haber visto a gray .

_ ¿qué quieres? _ decía gray irritado

_ ¿quería saber si querías acompañar a juvia a una misión ?_ decía juvia.

_ No _ dijo gray

_ Pero gray~ sama _ dijo juvia triste

_ déjame en paz juvia eres insoportable, me artas que todo el tiempo me andes acosando en todas las partes no te dije en el baile que iba a decir NO a las cosas que no me gustan y tú eres una de ellas _ dijo gray

**Fin del flashback **

En la habitación de fairy hills

_ Porque gray me dijiste eso sabes que juvia te ama tanto _ decía conteniendo su llanto.

**Holaaaa minaaaaa soy nueva en esto por favor comenten su opinión si estaba bien o mal acepto opiniones bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**~~~~Se despide juvia~~~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**El inicio de la soledad **

**Al día siguiente **

En la habitación de fairy hills.

Una hermosa chica se levantaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, en la noche decidió olvidar a **gray fullbuster** de una buena vez para que ya no la lastime más.

_ **E**spero que gray no esté en el gremio no sé si juvia pueda soportarlo _ decía la chica deprimida

_ **L**a chica decidida cambio su vestuario llevaba un short de mezclilla negra y una playera morada de tirantes y sus botas.

_ **J**uvia está nerviosa _ decía juvia.

Salió de fairy hills rumbo al gremio, casi llegando al gremio se encontró con Lyon el la miro y se sonrojo de sobremanera.

**_ J**uvia – chan _ decía Lyon sonrojado corriendo a donde ella se encontraba para saber si era ella verdaderamente.

_ Lyon – sama _ dijo juvia nerviosa.

_ te ves hermosa como siempre juvia – channn _ decía Lyon con un sonrojo.

_ Gracias Lyon – sama es que juvia quería cambiar su vestuario _ decía una juvia sonrojada.

_ vamos te acompaño al gremio quiero platicar con gray _ dijo Lyon

_ vamos _ dijo juvia con un poco de tristeza.

**Capítulo 3**

**El inicio de la soledad parte 2**

**En ese mismo día **

Se despertaba un chico de cabellos negro azulado llamado gray fullbuster

Todavía recordaba todo lo que le había dicho a juvia le dolía ese recuerdo de anoche.

**Flashback**

Gray ~sama _ decía juvia emocionada de haber visto a gray.

_ ¿qué quieres? _ decía gray irritado

_ ¿quería saber si querías acompañar a juvia a una misión ?_ decía juvia.

_ No _ dijo gray

_ Pero gray~ sama _ dijo juvia triste

_ déjame en paz juvia eres insoportable, me artas que todo el tiempo me andes acosando en todas las partes no te dije en el baile que iba a decir NO a las cosas que no me gustan y tú eres una de ellas _ dijo gray

**Fin del flashback **

**N**o podía de pensar todo eso

_ Espero que este en el gremio para poderle pedir perdón _ decía gray con una mirada de arrepentimiento

Se levantó de la cama se cambió como siempre y salió de su departamento rumbo al gremio.

**Pero no sabía lo que en este momento estaba pasando en el gremio a partir de ese día no sabía que difícil era obtener el perdón de la maga de agua.**

**En el gremio**

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando pasar dos personas

_ No puede ser _ decía Lucy con asombro

_ Ella es… _ decía lissana

_ juvia _ dijo erza sin quitar el asombro que tenia

Todas las chicas gritaron y agarraron a juvia para hacerle preguntas y saber si estaba bien por lo que paso en el gremio.

**Por parte de los hombres **

_ Esa es _ decía elfman con asombro.

_ Juvia _ dijo natsu que no cabía de asombro a que juvia cambiara de estilo.

_ Parece que juvia está dispuesta a olvidar al stripper gi heee _ decía gajeel.

Lyon se acercó a los hombres y les pregunto qué en donde se encontraba gray.

Todos los hombres le dijeron que no había llegado al gremio después de lo que pasó anoche, él les pregunto qué paso y le contaron.

**Holaaaaaa bueno espero que le guste el capítulo, muchas gracias con sus reviews se los agradezco bueno nos vemos en la próxima parte del capitulo .**

********** Se Despide Juvia**********


	3. Chapter 3

**En el capítulo anterior **

_ Esa es _ decía elfman con asombro.

_ Juvia _ dijo natsu que no cabía de asombro a que juvia cambiara de estilo.

_ Parece que juvia está dispuesta a olvidar al stripper gi heee _ decía gajeel.

Lyon se acercó a los hombres y les pregunto qué en donde se encontraba gray.

Todos los hombres le dijeron que no había llegado al gremio después de lo que pasó anoche, él les pregunto qué paso y le contaron.

**Capítulo 3 **

**Ignorancia **

Ese maldito donde esta _ decía Lyon demasiado enfurecido

No lo sabes Lyon desde ayer no sabemos nada de el _ decía elfman

No me voy a ir para darle la paliza de su vida _ decía Lyon con un tono un poco relajado

Pero tendrás que esperar porque las chicas primero lo golpearan _ decía gajeel

**(Escuchar: The Reason hoobastank) **

Un pelinegro iba caminando por las calles distraído no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con lo de juvia, él tenía en mente que juvia lo iba a perdonar no más de darle un lo siento, pero lo que no sabía es que las cosas se le estaban complicando demasiado y no sabía si iba a recuperar a la juvia de siempre y que esa ignorancia le iba a doler demasiado , él había perdido todo , sus padres , su maestra ur , ultear , lo único que le quedaba era el gremio y juvia pero esta última ya no contaba para él , el mismo tendría que juvia lo perdonara , y que volviera a tener esos sentimientos por él , y también tenía que liar con las chicas , los chicos y el maestro por todo lo sucedido , pero él no tomaría en cuenta que la chica había cambiado de una noche para el otro , no solamente con eso ella dejaría de hablar en tercera persona y que cambiaría sus gustos por los chicos , y por él , que su corazón iba a sufrir un cambio demasiado drástico y no sabía si lo pudiera solucionar , que ahora el adelante iba el hacerse más indiferente , frio , que antes , la chica que se había enamorado por sus defectos ya no estaría , esa persona que poco a poco él se iba enamorando ya no estaba , ya no confiaba en él , lo ignoraba , su corazón se volvía otra capa de hielo , ya no sonreía , era indiferente con todas hasta con su equipo , todo el mundo sabía que lo que había pasado le había afectado demasiado al mago de hielo . **(Fin del track).**

**Volviendo al gremio **

Gray iba entrando al gremio con la mirada ensombrecida pero lo que no se esperaba es que Lyon lo iba a golpear.

**Antes de que el llegara las chicas se habían llevado a juvia a comer a fueras y a comprar ropa para el nuevo estilo de juvia**.

Hasta que por fin apareces maldito estúpido _ decía Lyon con un aura nada agradable

Qué demonios haces aquí Lyon _ decía gray quitándose la sangre de su labio

Aaaaa que hago aquí déjame pensar PARA DARTE LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA MALDITO ESTUPIDO _ decía Lyon

Se empezaron a golpear hasta que el maestro tuvo que intervenir antes de lo que se fuera Lyon del gremio le dijo algo que lo dejo en un estado pensativo y sorprendido

**[Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes]**

Cuando veas a juvia te vas a sorprender, nunca había visto tanta determinación en sus ojos en cambiar, espero que la cuides , aa lo siento lo arruinaste todo , espero que lo soluciones o te ira peor no conmigo te ira peor con juvia , piénsalo gray todo esto lo causaste tú , acepta las consecuencias , también vuelve a pensar que mujer se hubiera fijado en ti , siempre tan frio que tu magia , espero que te arrepientas o si no será demasiado tarde , sé que estaba enamorado de ella , pero me acuerdo de la frase que le dijiste en el baile **VOY A DECIR NO A LAS COSAS QUE NO ME GUSTAN **te acuerdas de eso _ dijo Lyon saliendo del gremio .

Todos los hombres quedaron en silencio porque sabía que esas palabras del Bastia eran ciertas pero no dijeron nada porque gray estaba procesando esas palabras, se fue a sentar y su irada estaba ensombrecida no dejaba ver lo que sus ojos decían, hubo una terrible tensión y volvieron a hacer las cosas que estaban haciendo.

Sé que será difícil obtener tu perdón juvia – decía gray decaído

Te he lastimado más de lo que yo creí _ dijo gray

El dolor en sus ojos decía demasiado

**Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que lo disfruten la parte en donde se encuentra juvia y gray ya viene ¿qué hará gray para que obtenga el perdón de juvia? ¿Juvia se enamorara de otra persona? ¿Le dolerá a gray la ignorancia de juvia? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. ***** se despide juvia – chann**** **


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Dolor o soledad?**

**Eres la única persona **

Gray se fue a una de las mesas más alejadas de todos para poder pensar.

El azabache fue, no entendía qué demonios le sucedía ni tampoco por qué su pecho se comprimía al ver a Juvia con Lyon. Lo cierto es que no pudo más, esa escena y que Juvia hubiera aceptado la invitación del albino lo habían desgarrado.

Y es que hasta ese momento él se había sentido tan seguro ¿Se preguntan si él sabía de los sentimientos de Juvia? ¿Si sabía que lo amaba? Claro, todos lo sabían, hasta el mismo Lyon que siempre le lanzaba indirectas diciéndole que él no la merecía. No había sentido hasta ese entonces la necesidad de amarrarla a él para que no se alejara, para que no posara sus ojos sobre nadie más, nunca hasta ese momento.

**Flashback **

Juvia había llegado de compras con todas las chicas del gremio cuando entro ella estaba vestida con una short amarillo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y una playera color verde agua de tirantes su pelo suelto todos la miraban asombrados y otros con hemorragias, era demasiado sexy para todos.

Gray que había llegado desde hace mucho tiempo se sorprendió a ver a juvia tan cambiada quería acercarse a ella y decirle lo que sentía y ppedirle perdón

**Fin del flashback**

**Bueno minna aquí les dejo un adelanto , bueno me voy porque llego tarde a la escuela .**

***** se despide juvia – chan*****


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Dolor o soledad?**

**Buena minna sé que con este fanfic tarde demasiado y que a veces se confunden al leer hasta yop :3 , espero que les guste.**

Cuando juvia llego al gremio toda cambiada, todos se sorprendieron algunos que otros tuvieron hemorragia porque no era de todos los días ver a juvia loxar vestida así, hasta gajeel se sorprendió nunca en su vida se había imaginado ver a juvia su amiga casi hermana vestida así.

Juvia se sentía un poco avergonzada porque toda la mirada del gremio estaba sobre ella, estaba mal de que ella cambiara de estilo de ropa, solamente hizo eso para poder salir adelante y olvidar al tsundere de gray fullbuster.

Erza agarro la mano de juvia y la llevo hasta la mesa para platicar y las demás chicas las siguieron hasta la mesa y ponerse a platicar sobre cualquier cosa.

Duro más de 5 minutos el silencio incomodo en el gremio hasta que todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Erza era la que más tiempo estaba con juvia porque se sentía culpable en que gray la rechazara y que juvia sufriera así quería ayudar a su amiga a que otros chicos se fijaran en ella y parece que lo estaba logrando.

Juvia se levantó de la mesa y fue a donde estaba gajeel y le pregunto que si quería ir de misión y el respondió que sí que tenía mucho tiempo que ellos no salían de misión.

Gajeel-kun quieres acompañar a juvia a una misión_ pregunto juvia con un tono inocente.

Mmmmm déjame pensar tengo muchas cosas que hacer _ se vio interrumpido por un golpe de Lily.

Bueno está bien mujer _ respondió gajeel comiendo un trozo de metal.

Juvia se hizo a un lado y vio que gajeel estaba con Levy y de pronto se le vino una idea a su mente.

Levy –san no quieres venir con nosotros a la misión _ pregunto juvia

Cuando a juvia le pregunto a levy si quería ir a la misión se sonrojo de sobremanera solamente juvia alcanzo a ver ese sonrojo.

E-está bien que acepte? _ pregunto levy con un pequeño sonrojo

Claro seria bien tener una compañía mujer ya que gajeel no entiende a veces_ contesto juvia riéndose pero la risa no le duro mucho.

Que dijiste mocosa _ dándole un coscorrón a juvia en la cabeza hasta le salió humito por el golpe.

D-duele _ estaba lloriqueando cómicamente juvia pero en realidad si le dolía ya que la mano de gajeel era pesada.

Levy que estaba viendo la escena de ellos dos se empezó a reír, sabía que ellos dos eran asi para ella gajeel y juvia son como hermanos , ellos dos tuvieron una infancia demasiada duro asi que se apoyan mutuamente , pero gajeel casi no lo demuestra.

Cuando gajeel y juvia escucharon que levy se estaba riendo gajeel la tuvo que regar.

Oiie ratón de biblioteca de que te ríes_ pregunto de una forma burlona.

Levy escucho eso su sonrisa desaparecio por completo y empezo a discutir con gajeel por su apodo y su solamente sonrio por como ellos hacían una buena pareja aunque ella extraña hablar o acosarlo con gray pero ese era otro asunto.

Cuando iba a volver a hablar vi de reojo que gray salio de gremio sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero lo que la sorprendio fue su mirada que mostraba dolor, tristeza, desesperación todo junto ella sabia que lo que le estaba pasando era su culpa asi que lo siguió.

**( N/A escuchen la canción de fairy tail KIZUNA) **

**Gray pov**

El decidió salir del gremio mientras juvia estaba ocupada hablando con gajeel y Levy aunque ella lo vio salirse.

Lo que él no pensaba es que juvia lo estaba siguiendo ya que él estaba metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la presencia de juvia, salió de sus pensamientos cuando llego a un pequeño claro que estaba en medio del bosque era el lugar favorito de natsu y happy donde ellos suelen pescar.

Se recostó sobre el pasto y estaba viendo el cielo como ya estaba atardeciendo se veía tan hermoso pero se vio interrumpido por un pequeño movimiento en los arbustos así que se levantó y cuando que era una persona, pero no era una simple persona era la que él le hizo daño y la hizo llorar un montón de veces, la persona que el ama y adora en este mundo.

Era juvia se veía sorprendida de que el la encontrara, se quedaron viendo fijamente durante unos minutos hasta que ella se levantó.

Creo que me equivoque en dirección _ dijo juvia mientras se daba media vuelta y le daba la espalda a gray y comenzó a caminar.

Yo pienso que no te equivocaste de dirección, nadie sabe de este lugar excepto natsu y happy me estabas siguiendo verdad_ pregunto gray mientras hablaba juvia se detuvo en su lugar.

Pasaron segundos de silencio nadie hablo hasta que ella dio la razón de porque lo siguió.

La verdadera razón era que te estaba siguiendo _ dijo juvia pero sin voltear a verlo.

Enserio y para que quisieras seguirme _ pregunto gray mirándola detenidamente.

Solamente para decirte lo mucho que te odio _ dijo juvia pero esas palabras también le lastimaban a ella sin querer las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Gray cuando escucho eso se quedó callado hasta que vio que juvia bajo la mirada el la siguió de vista y vio como caía unas gotas cristalinas al pasto y se perdía en él.

No creo que me odies tu eres una persona gentil, timida y sobretodo alegre yo creo que no serias capaz de odiarme y dime que me odias pero mírame a los ojos _dijo gray con una determinación en sus ojos.

Cuando juvia escucho eso las lágrimas salían demasiado rápido y voltio.

**Bueno minnna este es el otro capítulo espero que les guste , lo hice ahorita la parte final del capítulo lo hice con inspiración es que tuve un problema con mi hermana y ella siempre sale ganando perdón no puedo contener las lágrimas y a mí siempre mis padres me hacen algo y estoy triste espero que ustedes me alegren la noche que quedan.**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en esta historia, les quería decir que ya pronto la terminare solo faltan dos capítulos, pueden que los capítulos sean cortos pero hare lo que pueda.**

**Me regalan un review :3**

**Alégrenme esta noche porfavor **

****Se despide juvia****


	6. Chapter 6

**Dolor o soledad ch 6**

**Aviso: este capítulo contiene lemmon **

**Capitulo anterior**

Cuando juvia escucho que gray hablo las lágrimas empezaron a salir más rápido y voltio.

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando juvia voltio a ver a gray, él se sintió el peor ser del planeta, todo lo que ha hecho y como la ha lastimado, el espera arreglar las cosas con ella, quiere verla feliz, con esa sonrisa que siempre le da a él.

T-te odio _ dijo juvia mirándolo a los ojos pero aun salían las cristalinas lágrimas.

Tu no me puedes odias, tú no eres de las personas que guardas rencor a alguien o me equivoco _ mientras hablaba se estaba acercando lentamente a juvia.

Yo sé que puedes odiar pero aún me amas ,cambiaste tu vestimenta , tu manera de hablar , solamente para ver si me fijaba en ti verdad pero estabas equivocada yo no te quiero , TE AMO fui demasiado estúpido, te lastime , te hice llorar demasiadas veces , me di cuenta de mis sentimientos cuando te empezaste a alegar de mí, me ignoraste , eres la única que logro enamorarme y que ocuparas ese vacío en mi corazón TE AMO JUVIA LOXAR y gracias por aparecer en mi vida – dijo gray juntando su frente con la de ella.

Juvia que estaba escuchando todo lo que decía su amado gray, lo miro a los ojos y vio que estaba diciendo la verdad así que solamente lo abrazo fuertemente.

J-juvia _dijo gray un poco nervioso porque ella se aferra a el con demasiada fuerza y su busto se apretaba a su torso.

Que pasa _ pregunto en forma inocente ladeando su cabeza.

N-no hagas eso por favor _ le respondió pero su voz salió ronca porque cada vez ella se apretaba a él y más porque ella se acercó a su oído.

Te amo gray ~sama _ susurro juvia en el oído de gray y a la vez lamiéndolo.

Te dije que te detuvieras pero no me hiciste caso, atente a las consecuencias – dijo y agarro a juvia de las mejillas y la beso.

El beso inicio dulce pero a la vez apasionado por él, las manos de ella subieron por su espalda lentamente hasta llegar a su oscuro cabellos para jugar suavemente, las manos del chico abrazaron la delicada cintra de juvia acariciando su cadera y fue subiendo lentamente su playera y tocando su suave piel y bajo su mano y poco a poco le fue quitando el short de juvia.

Juvia toco el pecho desnudo de gray recorriendo cada uno de sus músculos, poco a poco iban bajando hasta llegar al suelo, la miro durante unos momentos en silencio, mientras el acariciaba sus mejillas sonrojadas. En un movimiento rápido el quedo sobre ella y volvieron a besarse pero esta vez de forma apasionada y lujuriosa para luego separarse, él estaba sentado en las piernas de juvia y estaba admirando el cuerpo de ella.

Gray posiciono sus monos en los pechos de juvia nunca se había imaginado haciendo esto y mucho menos en un pequeño lago, así que empezó a quitar los tirantes de la playera , dejando expuestos al descubierto el busto y ella un poco avergonzada trato de esconderlos con sus frágiles manos.

Él le quito sus delicadas manos de su pecho y tomo uno de ellos con su boca, disfrutando cada lamida y mordisco que el daba, escuchando con devoción los pequeños gemidos de juvia, aprovechando su otra mano libre recorrió el cuerpo de ella y le quito finalmente su playera.

Con nerviosismo bajo su mano y empezó acariciar suavemente la intimidad de la chica provocando un gemido de juvia ya que él estaba encima de sus piernas y estaba totalmente excitada.

Ella podo sentir como el miembro de gray sobresalía de sus bóxers , levo su mano hacia la masculinidad de le y empezó a acariciarla , lo cual el tomo por sorpresa la acción de la chica.

G-gray –sama

Tomo la juvia y la guio hasta dentro de su bóxer y ella empezó a acariciarlo, gray pudo sentir toda la suavidad de su mano, se quitó el bóxer dejando a la vista su miembro erecto, se asustó un poco pero confiaba en su amado, se agacho lentamente y lo miro de cerca y lo tomo de ambas manos, primero lo acaricio con un dedo y luego con la mano derecha de arriba abajo, gray gemía roncamente juvia se alegró y se acercó a la punta y lo lamio, gray emitió un gran gemido y se estremeció , nunca había pensado que ella iba a hacer eso , pero se sentía demasiado bien, como su lengua iba de arriba y abajo y de vez en cuando besaba la punto , así que cambio totalmente la posición quedando el encima se acercó y la beso apasionadamente , mientras con su otra mano introdujo un dedo en la intimidad de ella , juvia se apartó bruscamente del beso , sin pensarlo comenzó a lamer su feminidad , juvia no entendía , todo se sentía demasiado agradable y placentero y no lograba controlar sus gemidos.

Gray – sama No… puedo… más... _ El chico paro de lo que estaba haciendo y la miro fijamente.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras volvió a sus labios y se acomodó entre sus piernas, tomo su hinchado miembro y lo introdujo en la intimidad de ella, juvia arqueo su espalda y gimió demasiado fuerte, el sintió como una barrera le impedía el paso y así que aplico más fuerza y provoco que a juvia se salieran unas cuantas lágrimas.

J- juvia ¿estás bien?

Ella solamente lo beso, así que quedaron unos momentos sin moverse esperando a que ella se acostumbrara, después ella se sentó encima de él y comenzó a moverse, gray por el placer ya no podía contenerse, agarro las caderas de juvia y empezó a moverse rápido y cambio de posición el ahora encima, el beso su cremoso cuello dejando pequeñas marcas de pertenencia, ambos empezaron a sentir que estaban a punto de venirse, gray comenzó a envestirla demasiado fuerte , un último gemido salió de sus labio, el acabo dentro de juvia , ella pudo sentir el calor de gray como la inundaba por dentro.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, gray saco su miembro y se acostó en el pasto.

Creo que debemos vestirnos, no valla ser que alguien venga y nos vea _dijo gray mientras se levantaba.

Está bien – juvia repitió la misma acción de gray.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, decidieron ir al gremio, mientras caminabas iban agarrados de la mano, cuando llegaron todo mundo estaba sorprendido porque vienen ellos juntos y sin pelear.

Minna les tengo que decir que ya arreglamos todo los problemas entre juvia y yo ahora somos una pareja- termino de decir gray un poco sonrojado por lo que hicieron en el claro.

Enhorabuena al fin tenemos una pareja en el gremio _ dijo mirajane con una cámara en la mano.

Mocosos es hora de festejar, mis hijos están creciendo demasiado rápido _ dijo makarov orgullosos de todos.

Mientras todos estaban festejando gray y juvia se encontraban en el segundo piso, viendo el atardecer y estaban platicando amenamente.

Te amo juvia_ dijo gray viéndola.

Te amo gray aunque ya lo sabias _ dijo juvia lanzándose a los brazos de us amado y besándolo.

Y así están por fuiin juntos.

**Bueno minna les agradezco su reviews, por todos los que me apoyaron en esta historia que fue con la que inicie en la página se los agradezco de corazón.**

**Se despide juvia**


End file.
